


Past a New

by Shiro_May_Mugi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild comedy, Multi, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_May_Mugi/pseuds/Shiro_May_Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drumming her fingers, she think of a new way to make things interesting. Seeing a little girl with such heartbroken look she can't help but to marvel at the unfortunate girl.</p><p>“Such an interesting little thing, isn't she?” and the woman decide to bend the little girl world till they fell apart, not letting the little beautiful piece away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Past a new  
Author: Shiro_May_Mugi  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

{Please give us feedback!}

“Sakuno, don't forget to call me when you arrived, will you?” ask the older woman of the two, blurred in the never ending mess of people, each mingling with their own, albeit more tearful, goodbye. Being send as one of the few students that were to fly away from these birth place of theirs, it was a bit more understandable for the tears to be shed.

But, those two not given any chance for the liquid to fall, never given the chance for depriving wish to be said, never given any time to get teary over the possibly long goodbye of theirs.

“I will.” And she gave the woman a calming smile, a smile that soon will be missed by many. The woman gave an equally calm smile. The two already know that this was inevitable, that this is the work that the young girl planted since the beginning.

“Be careful.”

“...I will.” And the girl flew by into the sky.

\---

Drap of shoes quickly fell to the buzzing sound of the planes way. Pants soon fell into deaf ear as eyes search for the two person that they become familiar about.

“Coach!” shout a boy with his red hair blazing in the light. The other soon follow the boy as he lead them to the old woman.

Noticing the tears that haven't been shed, they internally make a sigh of relieve. Their eyes wonder against the room, trying in vain to find the young girl that they'd become so attached to.

“...Where's Sakuno-chan, coach?” The red hair questioned their confusion, soon followed with the others nod of agreement.

“She already left, you're too late.” The woman eyes still view the spot that once held her granddaughter dear, as if she sees the girl still there with her smile upon those lips that always spoke in the softest tune that only her granddaughter can voiced.

The other froze in shock. She left, they're too late.

They're too late.

Too late.

Late.

Such a word that only make them felt more than terrible, for leaving her behind, for never noticing her disappear, for never considering her,

for never being there for her.

They took her for granted, never thinking about her struggle nor did they ever did anything for her. Their heart dyed with grief upon each of their own happiness that she freely gave to them. The tears never meant to be shed, yet fell with their deepening grief.

Today, is the day Ryuuzaki Sakuno will be send to the other side of the world. And years to come for her arrival back to them.

Till then, the other end of the red string of fate were leave behind.


	2. Past a New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drumming her fingers, she think of a new way to make things interesting. Seeing a little girl with such heartbroken look she can't help but to marvel at the unfortunate girl.
> 
> “Such an interesting little thing, isn't she?” and the woman decide to bend the little girl world till they fell apart, not letting the little beautiful piece away.

Tittle: Past a new  
Author: Shiro_May_Mugi  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

{Please give us feedback!}

"We will begin the training!!"

"Yes, coach!" shout all the people in the field, seemingly to be in the middle of a training camp.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!!!" and the black haired man step into the sun gaze. His tanned skin glistering with sweats as he examine every participant in the vicinity.

"YES, COACH!!!" once again, the loud voice of the trainee echoed around. They're already hit the camp long since the start of summer, two weeks to be exact.

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!!! WE LIFE TO WIN!!! KEEP THAT ALWAYS IN MIND!!!" 

We are not weak, we life to win.

We are not weak, we life.

We are not weak.

The sentence rang like an omen, each followed with submissive gaze. A completely twisted form of trust begin circling around them all, each with their own goal in mind.

"SAY IT!!!"

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!!! WE LIFE TO WIN!!!"

"LOUDER!!!!" the man piercing shout doesn't seem to hinder the trainee at all. Their mind completely focused to the order he gave them.

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!!!!! WE LIFE TO WIN!!!!!"

The man, now seeming to be pleased, gave them each their regime for the day. His eyes gleamed before settling for an emotionless gaze. The trainee never bathed an eyelashes to anything, their only focus being their slip of paper he gave them all, examining each own things to do, everything to improve, anything.

"DISMISSED!!!" they bowed to the man before scatter to their own space to start their regime.

***

The dark mane girl stretch her limb before doing some laps around the big tent. She move legs to move faster each time she finish another lap. Her determined gaze never falter, each only focused with the path she ran within. A cough made its way to her throat, but never been spill fort. Some tears manage to gather around her dark hue, but never been fell upon. Her goal were there, still so far yet so close.

She is not weak. She is a winner.

SHE IS NOT WEAK AND SHE IS A WINNER!!! she will show those people that doubt her, that belittle her with everything she got. She's gonna tell those people that she can get though with only her power!

With those though she ran ever faster, her eyes spark for a second before it reside within her eyes.

As she's done with her laps, a girl with brown hue just like her show up at the side. "Ryuuzaki-san, coach call upon you." And she promptly leave, sure to be doing her own training regime.

***

"Ryuuzaki, coach Shirogane Kozo call for your immediate attention," her -now former- coach, Yuzuto Gou, lead her to the sick looking man. 

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting to post the next chapter this late!!! I'm still in the middle of studying for the next exam actually...
> 
> Special thanks for Tessa_Harrison for the comment~ I'm still a learning student, so bear with me... m(_ _)m

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a sad beginning... but this is my first fic you know! With Shiro-nee and Mugi baka-nee of course! Don't forget to leave some comment will you? I'll happily wait till then!
> 
> Oh yeah, Shiro-nee currently were in her room, she said something happened with her experiment that has something to do with science project. Please wish her good luck too! May
> 
> Sorry for any miss spelling or something...
> 
> Shiro_May_Mugi [8/14/2015]


End file.
